battlebornfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pendles
Pendles Abilities and Style So, I thought it would be a good idea to get a little talk going on about the new character; see what people think he will be like and how he will play (well obviously melee wise), but it's just a way to see what people are thinking. Personally; I think we're gonna be dealing with a character which can evade tight jams, slither out of the way (slither, ha) when combat gets heavy and prehaps bring something to the table we haven't seen from the current Battleborn. Or maybe he can reach longer distances with his "arm", maybe like a spring out attack which doubles as a short range attack? What do you guys think he will be like? Labyethan (talk) 01:55, May 30, 2016 (UTC) : Well, Alani is another BB that is both support and a defender like Ambra and Miko (she can kill and heal), but she does it with water instead of sunspots and mushrooms. The biggest difference is unlike those two, she can push enemies away from her with her riptide and act as a bit of a guerrilla fighter with her geyser and ultimate. I think Pendles will be a mixed ranged/melee fighter because we really don't have one of those yet. Gal comes close, but she only has the one ranged attacked that's only active when her health is full; she's primarily a melee fighter. But we'll see: Pendles may have something like Shayne's fetch where he can bring enemies close to him so he can wail on them. It'll be interesting to see what GBX does with him. --Gulfwulf (talk) 05:04, May 31, 2016 (UTC) :: I think Pendles is going to add another attacker to BB. Given his small, slender frame and theme, I would even guess it would be another melee assassin. He may use his arm and scythe as a short range pull, and he may use poison or venom spit, similar to Melka, to deal damage over time. To give him alot of power, his poison can either melt through shields or health quickly, and his attack speed should be relatively high. He could have high movement speed, or even a quick and short dash that strikes the first enemy hit. If he were to be an assassin, his ult could be something like a bite, penetrate through shields, and deal alot of damage instantly and apply poison. As our current assassins use some crowd control, a slow or maybe a medusa effect would be useful. Hopefully, Pendles will have some personality with equal humor and spirit to match the rest of BB crew. -- A wiki contributor, 6-2-16 Updates to the page I'll be changing the formating of the page after Pendles has been released and we have all of the information on him. I'll also add the missing icons once I have them in a format I can read. As I said on the page, everything here concerns unreleased content and may change before Pendles is released. Oh, and please no comments about how he's overpowered, leave that for the GBX forums. Thanks. --Gulfwulf (talk) 01:31, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :The page is now unlocked because he's available for Season Pass and Digital Deluxe Edition holders. He'll be released to the public on August 4, 2016.--Gulfwulf (talk) 22:53, July 28, 2016 (UTC)